CuRe Drabbles
by h0ly m0ly
Summary: Just some drabbles of this pairing (Rene and Curtis) as I really like it but there is no work for them? WHERE IS THE TAG FOR CURTIS? More may be added later. Feel free to suggest prompts/scenarios/fluff you want to see!
1. Focus on what you can do

Rene winced as he pulled his mask off, setting it down on the table in front of him. He rolled his shoulder a couple of times, grimacing at the pain that shot through it. It wasn't so bad, he'd been through worse. That was an understatement, he'd been to hell and back; so much worse than a little shoulder ache. Regardless it was sore and annoying and he knew it was going to be a bitch tomorrow.

He shouldn't be complaining though, Curtis had taken a lot worse than him, as usual. Poor guy, even with his balls- sorry, T-spheres, even with those he still struggled on the field at times. Diana was a cop and crazy revenge seeking killer for a bit, Rene himself had grown up in the Glades and had military training. As far as he was aware the guy had been an athlete but that's it. There's only so far that can take a guy. Curtis had trained with Oliver too, but Rene wasn't really sure that should be considered training. More a test of patience and endurance of having your ass beat down time and time again.

Rene had told the guy to sit back, focus on the stuff he could do. Even gave him a riveting and awe inspiring speech about how badass his skills and balls- sorry, T-spheres were. The guy still insisted on having his ass kicked on the streets rather than just doing what he could do, what would actually help this team. Rene couldn't stay frustrated at him though, he couldn't imagine being benched like that and watching his friends get their asses beat, without him there to help. He'd rather take the beatings for the guy, but Curtis never decided to get his ass whooped in a convenient and timely manner. Always in some damn alley or dark corner away from where Rene could get to him. Idiot.

"Hey boys, I'm going to head off. Big day of stealing evidence for me tomorrow." Diana called out as she walked to the door, her equipment already packed away and stored. She walked gracefully as ever without even a limp, giving a wave over her shoulder at the two left in the room. She never seemed to get hurt, probably because she had that screech of hers she could use. Rene used to think he'd rather die than become a Meta, but damn, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't pretty badass. Besides, they weren't all evil, he knew that now. Curtis grunted out a cursory 'goodnight' and then the room returned to silence. It was weird, the guy usually talked a lot. Maybe he was badly hurt tonight. Rene tried to play it off as cool, but he couldn't help but notice the faint spark of panic which stirred inside him. He didn't like seeing anybody get hurt, especially not Curtis. As usual, it should have been him instead.

"Hey man, you alright?" Rene was proud to say that none of his uncertainty or worry crept into his voice. Curtis didn't respond so Rene turned to face him, leaning causally against the table his mask was on. "Saw you take a couple of kicks tonight and-" Curtis let out a frustrated little growl and shot an annoyed look at Rene. "I know that, obviously I know that." He was standing stiffly, his mask still in place as he trinketed with a ball on the work bench. "Your balls didn't-" once again Rene was cut off by an angry and annoyed little huff. "They're not balls, they're T-spheres! And I know that, obviously that's why I'm working on them. If they were functioning correctly then those guys wouldn't have gotten away, and as usual I couldn't do anything to-" this time Rene was the one to cut Curtis off as he stepped forward and grabbed the ball Curtis wasn't currently dissecting.

Rene started tossing the ball- sorry, 'T-sphere' from hand to hand, being careful not to drop it, despite how careless it might have looked to Curtis. Speaking of, the guy had a hilarious and adorable look of exasperation written across his face, like a kid who just had his candy snatched away. Woah Rene, where'd that thought come from? God he must be more exhausted than he thought he was. Rene stopped tossing the ball and placed it back on the bench. "Hey man, technology malfunctions, our coms have malfunctioned before. You're not to blame for your balls not working the way they should." Curtis shot him another tired look and quietly corrected him again, "T-spheres." Rene shrugged innocently, but he's sure he must of had a shit eating grin on his face. "You're the one who made these and the only one who worked out how to make em. I'm sure whoever it was that invented the lightbulb, Eddy or something wasn't it? didn't get it right first go." Curtis snorted quietly. "Thomas Edison. But it wasn't just him unlike we're taught it was-" Rene waved a hand at Curtis "yeah Eddy and those other guys. Well there would have been lots of failed ones and other mess ups so don't worry about the balls." Curtis sighed again but didn't correct Rene this time. His spirits seemed to be lifting a bit, which was good. "Thanks Rene, but like you said I should stick to the things I'm good at... but I'm not even good enough at those things!" Rene rolled his eyes at the guy. "You don't get it though do you? You are good at it. I could never do something like that. You're even a decent fighter. So stop whining and just use those badass skills to fix these things." Rene's patience was starting to wear thin. If something like that didn't work to fix the guys mood he's giving up.

Curtis is staring at him kind of weird and Rene can't work out whether his speech worked or not. He shrugs and turns around, deciding he should probably leave now seeing as he's got a job and all, and no alerts have gone off to alert them that some ass whooping needs to be served. "Rene?" He hums a response and turns to look at Curtis. "Thanks... I... yeah, thank you for that." Rene grins, there's the unnecessarily long and awkward sentences he's used to. Curtis smiles at Rene and turns back to his T-spheres with renewed determination. Rene can't help but grin as he exits the place and begins the journey home. If there's a warm and fuzzy sort of feeling in his chest he doesn't admit to it.


	2. Training

Diana is definitely the 'new' Diggle, as Curtis declared a while back. Constantly insisting on training to keep sharp and using those poles to fight. Rene can't help but be a smugass every time he beats her with the poles. He did train with Diggle after all, got quite good at them if his humble self does admit. He's starting to think Diana's only demanding this new training regime in the hopes she'll finally beat Rene one day. Hand to hand combat is a different story with her though. The winner kinda depends on the day and how dirty they want to play. One time when he was about to win Diana decided to cheat and use her canary scream to throw him across the room. Ha ha it was 'hilarious'. Curtis and Diana certainly found it hilarious as he landed on his ass. Filthy teasing cheat.

Today Rene didn't have to put up with Diana's internal struggle between righteousness and her desire to win though, because he was helping Curtis train. Diana had been helping him out a lot and Curtis had improved a bit. His fighting was still to Curtis standards, but it seemed to be helping... at least a little.

"Let's see how Terrific, Mr. Terrific really is." Rene taunted to Curtis. The other guy grinned and was about to reply, probably with some well thought out joke or retort but he didn't get to say whatever it was as he dodged the swing Rene threw at him. "Sly dog" Curtis remarked, clearly very proud of himself for that one. Rene snorted a laugh and lunged for the guy again. Curtis quickly evaded again and the two circled each other. The guy had gotten better at evading, that was good. At least he hopefully wouldn't get beat up as much now. Curtis was the one to throw the punch this time, however it was easily evaded by Rene and carelessly left Curtis' side open. Rene quickly jabbed him in the ribs, not enough to hurt bad but enough to jibe him. Curtis huffed out in indignation and swung a punch to Rene's left. Rene went to block it and then realised a second too late that God dammit the guy was just feinting it. Rene expected a jab to his exposed side, a kick, something. He wasn't expecting to get tackled to the floor.

One of his arms were twisted uncomfortably behind his back, and he noticed that it wasn't done enough. If it were done properly it'd be immobilised and hurt. If he wanted he could get lose, but oh well, Curtis deserved a mini victory here and there, even if he'd gone easy on him. Rene's other hand was held above his head and his waist was pinned down by... holy shit Curtis was straddling him. Well, obviously he had to in order to effectively immobilise Rene but still, Rene had not been expecting, or prepared for this.

"And he's down! That's another victory for Mr. Terrific~" Curtis babbled and fanboyed on about other Wrestling crap but Rene could not focus because holy crap, Curtis. The heavy weight of him resting on Rene's lap, the hand pinning his own above his head, even just Curtis's voice babbling incoherently amongst the static in Rene's head. It was taking all of Rene's willpower not to react at this. Whatever his reaction would be that is. He wasn't sure whether he'd snap and yell at the guy or react embarrassingly or even worse. Curtis had- is, going through a breakup and divorce, Rene should really not be feeling this way towards his friend. "You're looking embarrassed there Wild Dog, the shame you must feel at losing your title to Mr. Terrific!" Rene's brain straight up just short circuited as Curtis leant down closer, as Curtis gleefully and adorably congratulated himself for the victory. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, Rene needed help or he was going to-

The door swung open with an obnoxious screech and Curtis and Rene both whipped their heads around in choreographed sync to stare at it. Diana stood at the doorway, eyebrows dangerously close to her hairline and a flabbergasted expression on her face. She mouthed 'holy shit' before a shit eating grin replaced the shock on her face.

"Knew you two would make a cute couple"


End file.
